


Pictures

by ladiesluvleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiesluvleo/pseuds/ladiesluvleo
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, the love of his life, the angel of his nights.





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for many mistakes. English is not my native. This fic is short, but hopefully enjoyable.

Victor opened a photo album he accidentally found when he was cleaning his closet. He smiled at the memory of his childhood, so dedicated on his career. Well, it took him to where he was now; he didn’t regret a single thing in life. He moved out of his family’s house to St. Petersburg when he was only 11 after Yakov found him. He won his first gold in junior division when he was 14, and he had significant career years ahead. Gold after gold, titled to World Champion, the Living Legend… Victor recalled every memory he found in each pictures. All of them void of the presence of his family. They were only his rink mates and Yakov, his rivals on ice but best friends off ice, of him holding out his 4th gold for the world to see. Those years he was so focused on his career that he forgot the existence of love. 

“Victor, dinner’s ready!” A shout from the kitchen called for him.

Victor closed the album and put it aside, he’d put it back in its place later. The memories kept playing in his eyes as he headed to the kitchen, the feeling he felt on those days he was alone. Until his eyes caught the very figure that brought the light to his life. Katsuki Yuuri, the love of his life, the angel of his nights. He didn’t regret his lonely life years back to pursue his career if it only meant his encounter with a man who taught him love and brought back his life.

“Katsudon today” Yuuri smiled as he put the bowl in front of him, the smell of food that smelled like home to Victor. 

Victor glanced to the framed picture on the wall, of their wedding day, the happiest day he could have in his life. Now his life was complete. He had a bright career and a person he could call home.


End file.
